The Joker vs Jevil
DC Comics VS Deltarune! Two Insane Jesters fight to the death! Will Jevil have the last laugh or can he do anything except beat Joker. Intro Wiz: Madness is the emotion of all living things that push living beings to commit the most diabolical acts and these two jesters are no exception. Boomstick: The Joker, Gotham's clown prince of Gotham Wiz: And Jevil, the former jester of the Dark World Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Joker Wiz: Gotham city is one of the most dangerous places in the world. From common crooks to cat burglars, only the Batman has been the one to wear the cowl and take down the villains time and time again. Boomstick: But no-one and I mean no-one has given Brucey as hard of a time as the Joker. Wiz: One day he was an average criminal but the next day he encountered the Batman and let's just say he got a nice bath of acid. This caused the man to become insane and carve a smile on his face causing him to become the Joker. Boomstick: Joker has his standard weapons that all clowns have, you know, gas bombs playing cards... that can slice through someone, a flower on his chest... that spits acid!, joy buzzers that can fry regular humans, a tommy gun, a trick gun that can shoot flags that impale its victims, a crowbar and he even has his own version of the Batmobile. But his deadliest weapon by far is the Joker Venom, at first all it seems to do is it makes people inhale it and it causes them to laugh uncontrollably but "here's the thing", THE LAUGHING DOESN'T STOP! and the gas kills its victims all the while leaving a smile on their face. Wiz: The Joker is an insane mastermind. He is already so insane that even his own Joker Venom won't work on him. He has killed the second Robin, escaped jail in less than two days and this was his first time, he's a mastermind at persuading opponents, he casually kills other super villains and he's shrugged off hits that would kill any ordinary human. Boomstick: EVEN PSYCHIC ATTACKS FROM THE MARTIAN MANHUNTER WON'T WORK ON HIM AND HE'S EVEN OUTSMARTED THE GODDAMN BATMAN! Wiz: However, the Joker isn't invincible, his insanity makes him think he can do anything but in reality, he's only a slightly more durable human and he has been taken down by the Bat-Family and Justice League time and time again and he'll get bored of something if he isn't entertained even in battle, he'll even kill his own minions just for a good laugh and he's so crazy that he tends to forget his physical limitations and survival instincts. Boomstick: But still, when the Joker has escaped from Arkham, you can know that you will have a sleepless night. Jevil Wiz: The land of the Dark World was once your usual medieval kingdom having Kings and Queens. The court jester of the land was Jevil, a clown that had your usual jester appearance of a puffy suit and a three-pointed hat. Boomstick: However this peace changed when the "Knight" appeared and corrupted the Dark World. Wiz: This caused Jevil to fall to insanity and become chaotic and say bizarre things seeing everything as a game. Because of this, his only companion Seam had to lock him away so he couldn't cause anymore trouble throughout the kingdom but even then, Jevil didn't see himself as the one locked up and he believed he was free. Boomstick: Until Seam helped the Lightners free Jevil for shit and giggles. Don't worry, they eventually beat him. Wiz: Like all the Darkners, Jevil can use bullet-like projectiles. He claims that he can do anything however this doesn't make him omnipotent. Other enemies like Rudinn can only use one of the four attack types, Diamond, Hearts, Clubs and Spades however Jevil can use all four of them. This adds a lot of variety to his bullet pattern from bombs or bullets that go around his enemies. Jevil himself can turn into a scythe to attack his opponent, create clones and he can even summon multiple scythes that turn into giant lasers or if he wants to, use short range teleportation. Boomstick: Jevil and all of his attacks are much faster than the Deltarune party who are already Mach 1 which likely makes his attacks around Mach 2 since they are faster. He can even survive being attacked with swords and axes at once. Wiz: However there is one big weakness that Jevil has and that is his stamina. Jevil's strategy is to surround his opponents with attacks. While this does make the attacks very hard to dodge, it tires him out. Even more so then regular enemies who are much slower and keep track of their stamina. Boomstick: Still, if you come into the path of the jester, you can expect a bad time. Wiz: Wrong character Boomstick. Boomstick: SHIT! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think wins? The Joker Jevil Tie Who do you want to win? The Joker Jevil Both Fight We see Joker sitting in a cell after being arrested in "Joker vs Sweet Tooth", he is lounging on his seat while screams are heard in the background. His cell door busts open as one of his henchman arrives. Joker: Oh good, I was wondering when of you would show up. The Joker walks out and spots a Batmobile. Joker: Oh well, might as well get a new one. The Joker is seen riding his new Jokermobile all the way to a castle in the middle of the forest. The clown prince's ride smashes through the walls and the Jokermobile lands in the ?????? floor of the Card Castle. The Joker steps out of the vehicle and spots a door. (*Cues: The Circus*) ???: Hello is someone there? Boo-hoo I am very lonely. Everyone else is locked up while I have to stay with myself. If you open the door, we will both be free and we can play a game together. Joker: Oooh, I love a good game. Don't worry, I'll come to you. ???: Great! First you need to find-BOOM! The Jokermobile fired a missile that blew up the door. The Joker stared in awe as Jevil was startled. Joker: So, about this game-'' ''Jevil: Yes, it is a simple numbers game. A scythe lands next to the Joker. Jevil: If your HP goes to zero, you lose! FIGHT! (*Cues: The World Revolving*) Jevil summoned a group of clubs that flew towards Joker. The clown prince took out a pistol and shot the clubs down and then fired at Jevil but the jester was moving so fast, that the clown prince couldn't get a good lock on. Joker: Hold still will ya? The Joker threw a bomb that radiated gas, blocking Jevil's sight. Joker jumped in his Joker mobile and fired at the Jester, the latter responding by firing multiple bullets at the clown prince. The collision between the two attacks caused a large explosion that blew up the ground of Card Castle. The Jokermobile flew out and Jevil teleported towards the area. Jevil: Boo hoo hoo. Now I'm imprisoned again. The Joker got out of his vehicle and ran towards Jevil. Jevil summoned ducks that surrounded the clown but the latter manoeuvred around the attacks and threw a crowbar at the jester, knocking him down. Joker: Lets put a smile on that face shall we? Joker took out his knife and was about to carve on Jevil's face but the jester turned into a scythe and pushed him away, surprising the clown prince. Joker: I've had enough fun for today. The Joker jumped in the Jokermobile and proceeded to drive off but the clown looked in the car's side mirror and saw the jester speeding behind him. Jevil: I'm not tired yet fortunately. Jevil fired a barrage of card-styled bullets at Joker prompting him to take out his tommy gun and fire at the attacks. Jevil turned into a scythe while the Joker was distracted and teleported. Joker: Huh? Where did he go? Scythe Jevil teleported right in front of the Jokermobile and turned into a giant column of laser which capsized the vehicle and causing it to combust. Joker: Seriously, why can't I ever keep a cool vehicle. Jevil teleported in front of the beaten clown prince with a grin. Jevil: That was a fun game! Do you want to play again? Joker: Sure... that was a good game! Put 'er there pal Jevil shook Joker's hand but was electrocuted causing the jester to kneel down. The Joker held a spray can of Joker Venom behind him. Joker: Let me tell you something. I've had this clown identity for years so I'm an expert at jokes but let me just give you some advice. The best punchline is-'' ''Jevil: You talk to much. Ha ha ha! Jevil at once teleported into the air and summoned a clusterf*@% of bullets of all types of cards. The Joker barely dodged the first bullet but afterwards bombs exploded everywhere and Joker was impaled from many different angles. The last thing the clown prince saw was dozens of scythes hitting him and exploding around him. When Jevil looked for his opponent, all he found was a giant scorch mark and a Joker playing card. The jester laughed maniacally as the forest around him was now in ruins and on fire. Jevil: I can do anything! K.O! Jevil is seen creating more chaos across the Dark World while Kris and Susie discover a second joker card in the supply closet. Susie throws the second card away. Results Boomstick: Damnit Wiz, we screwed another world. Wiz: While at first this seemed like a close match. Both Jevil and Joker have taken hits that should normally kill any normal human. It's possible Joker could've even tricked Jevil into inhaling Joker Venom but here's the problem, the speed and arsenal. Boomstick: The Joker isn't known for his speed so that's a bit of a problem. Jevil's attacks are much faster than the Deltarune party who are at Mach 1 so how exactly is the Joker going to dodge Jevil's attacks let alone hit him. Wiz: Not to mention that Jevil's strategy of throwing attacks around the area is going to make it hard for the Joker to hit him with his guns which are the only attacks that could actually hit Jevil. Boomstick: Looks like Jevil wasn't clowning around. Wiz: The winner is Jevil. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Modnar Resu Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Insanity' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Jester" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019